


Johnmeo & Tenliet

by hwahhyun



Series: everyone’s a gangster now uwu [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Assassins & Hitmen, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Injury, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Poorly wittten smut, Smut, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Violence, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwahhyun/pseuds/hwahhyun
Summary: ten can’t fall in love with johnny because he’s a rival gang leader. but who cares about rules anyways?kinda like romeo and juliet, hence the shitty title
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: everyone’s a gangster now uwu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183247
Kudos: 24





	Johnmeo & Tenliet

**Author's Note:**

> the title is just... hm
> 
> anyways: do not make translations or repost without my permission. don’t be afraid to ask!

there was certain rules in place that everyone just sort of agreed on.

don’t fall in love with rival gang members was one of them. it wasn’t actually a rule, but everyone just mutually agreed it was one. it really just fell under “don’t betray your gang or you’ll get your brains blown out.”

ten himself barely followed the rules and found that one particularly hard to follow. he was always betraying people after getting them to trust him because he was an assassin who was only loyal for money. if they didn’t pay him enough, his client was dead just like his target.

he never stayed tied down to one group until he met yuta. that’s when he was introduced into gang life. 

obviously, the only reason he stuck around was for the pay. high pay, at that. 

that’s why he was at an expensive restaurant with a gang leader.

suh johnny, his target. 

ten didn’t know why yuta wanted probably the least threatening person alive dead. johnny ruled the north west side gang and was very laidback and carefree. not because he was feared and had immense power such as yang jeongin, but because he preferred to use the benefits of being a leader for his advantage to have fun and rarely went to war with anyone.

he maintained alliances easily however. by usually let the other leader decide everything.

that’s all ten remotely knew about him after doing a quick background check.

he took a sip of his champagne, keeping his eyes on his target. johnny, as expected, didn’t look tense of his surroundings but laidback, simply smiling despite the awkward silence between them, his hands hidden under the table.

something eventually dropped to the floor, but johnny masked it by talking finally, “you’re awfully quiet.”

“sorry, i just don’t know what to say,” ten said in a quiet voice, trying to sound shy. that was his entire act. 

“oh, understandable,” johnny smiled. “why don’t we ask questions?”

”sure.”

“so,” johnny took a sip of his drink, his eyes keeping firmly on the attractive man opposite of him. “are you gonna shoot me or not?”

silence followed, a thick, awkward silence. but eventually ten broke it.

ten was confused. “what?”

”are you gonna shoot me or not?” johnny repeated amused. “it’s your job, innit? shoot me already at this point. no need to hesitate!”

he was just teasing him at this point. he wasn’t angry nor scared but simply amused. he was even laughing!

that’s when ten snapped. he reached for his gun under the table, pressing the barrel of the gun to the middle of johnny’s forehead, his finger just barely pressing on the trigger.

”you’re gonna shoot me in front of everyone?” johnny asked, gesturing out a hand to the other people eating, who, for some reason, hadn’t look at them due to the commotion. ten nodded.

”what else would i do?” he hissed. 

“then do it.”

ten pulled the trigger.

yet nothing happened except for a simple _click_. no bullet, no blood. just an empty click.

”got rid of all your bullets when you weren’t looking,” johnny said simply, letting out a laugh. “anyways, handsome, i have places to be. why don’t we meet again sometime for another date?”

he got up, leaving behind a shocked and confused ten behind. how did he do it without him noticing? that would explain why johnny found the entire situation funny. he _knew_.

”impressive,” ten whispered to himself. it really was.

—

the next time they met at a club. ten was sure he was gonna kill him this time. 

he was sitting at a table, pretending to sip a beer as he searched for the tall arse man in the crowd. turns out, he didn’t need to because the gang leader approached him himself.

johnny grinned, placing his own beer on the table as he sat down. “you’re still trying to kill me.”

”yeah, and i will,” ten retorted, also smiling.

in a flash, he struck out with his butterfly knife to stab him in the neck. however, just as fast, johnny grabbed his wrist, keeping it firmly just a few inches away from piercing his neck. as the day before, there was no sign of panic in his face, just mere amusement. 

”how are you so fast?” ten gasped in astonishment. johnny shrugged.

”learned it. you gotta react fast when people try to kill you,” he simply answered, lowering ten’s hand before letting it go. “if we aren’t gonna have another date, i’ll just go.”

he stood up and left the table, leaving his beer behind. ten wasn’t letting him that easily.

he tried to come up behind him just as he heading out the door, but johnny whipped around almost seemingly at the speed of light.

it happened all so fast — suddenly he wasn’t there but behind ten, grabbing his armed hand and forcing it behind his back while pressing the smaller against the wall, taking the butterfly knife for himself.

”thanks for this,” johnny said with a grin. “i’ll made sure to take care of it since it’s such a nice gift from you.”

and he was gone, ten once again frustrated yet impressed.

—

the third time, he was simply at another restaurant right in the heart of johnny’s territory. 

ten was told he’d be here right at the time he had arrived — eight o’clock — but he wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

taking his past encounters with the admittedly handsome gang leader, ten suddenly felt uncomfortable like someone was gonna come up behind him.

as expected, he felt the blade of a knife right against his throat, his attacker’s other hand on his head.

”you finally came to our date!” _johnny._

“yep,” ten grinned. he wasn’t exactly terrified at the blade that was close enough to slit his throat. he just had a gut feeling that the other wouldn’t slit his throat.

”see? i kept your knife in good shape,” johnny said, pulling away, the pressure on ten’s neck gone. “i quite like it.”

“and that will be the same knife slitting your throat tonight,” ten retorted. “give me.”

”after that threat, i don’t think so,” johnny held it close to his chest. “i really wanted to go on another date with you. your shyness was adorable!”

ten bit down on his bottom lip. “shut up.”

the gang leader only laughed. 

“they’re going to the dance floor now,” johnny pointed out, seeing various couples start to gather there. ten didn’t care. “let’s dance, hm?”

”what?”

”c’mon.”

he walked off to the dance floor, the ever more frustrated assassin following him.

it was a simple slow song, people swaying side to side all around them. johnny places his hands on ten’s waist, who wrapped his arms around his neck.

”give me the knife,” ten whispered. johnny faked a hurt expression.

”can’t we just dance for a bit?” johnny responded. ten huffed but didn’t ask again.

he didn’t know what happened, but over time, he got into the moment. he rested his head against the other’s chest, his eyes fluttering close. they swayed to the slow song, all past intentions forgotten.

a hand was placed on the back of his hand, stroking his hair. “i actually like you quite a bit, you know.”

”huh?” ten’s eyes flew open.

”i like you,” johnny said softly. “just something about you attracted me from the first meeting.”

ten felt his face heat up, thankfully the dance floor area was rather dark. they couldn’t be together all because of that one dumb rule: don’t fall in love with a rival gang member.

yet, it wouldn’t hurt to break the rules, right? ten willingly broke it, forgetting his entire job given to him from yuta just to meet him in secret. those words were enough to convince him maybe that rule was worth breaking. 

their first kiss was rushed and quick since ten nearly got out not doing his job properly, but it still gave him a feeling of euphoria. tonight wasn’t any different — ten sneaking away and waltzing into johnny’s territory like it was nothing. 

as usual, he walked into his house and they were making out in his house bedroom.

ten tilted his head to the side, tugging at the bottom of johnny’s shirt to get him to take it off. 

“so impatient,” johnny said jokingly against the other’s lips. “hold on.”

he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing the beautiful masterpiece underneath it all. johnny connected their lips in another heated kiss once more, feeling ten’s hands trailing his abs.

it was same as before — tongues clashing together and groans and moans leaving their mouths to be swallowed by the others. hands touching whatever they could reach — but they never went further than that.

until today.

ten was basically tossed onto the bed, johnny hovering over him. “are you sure you wanna go forward? i don’t wanna be pressuring you.”

”yes, i want to,” ten breathed. “please.”

”fuck, okay.”

johnny kissed ten fiercely again, his hands pushing up his shirt to reveal his stomach and a bit of his chest underneath. that’s when johnny had an idea.

he pulled away, hearing the other whine from the lack of contact. johnny reached into his pocket, pulling out the butterfly knife.

the light reflected off the well-polished blade, johnny grinning at ten’s expression. 

he leaned down, running the very tip of the knife along his side, ten’s breath hitching. 

“i still really like your knife,” johnny said, his voice dropping a few pitches, running the knife back down to ten’s thigh. “i may have even used it a few times. and whenever you’re not around and play around with it...”

knife started slowly trailing down his thigh. “...just to think about you.”

ten let out a whimper that went straight to johnny’s groin that was already growing hard. 

johnny briefly put the knife down to pull ten’s pants down and throw them aside onto the floor before grabbing the butterfly knife again. 

he pressed the blade — not too hard — against ten’s crotch, hearing the other whimper again. 

“what do you want me to do?” johnny asked. 

“fuck me,” ten breathed. “just fuck me.”

”as you wish,” johnny grinned, the knife ending back on the bed. ten’s boxers were on the floor now too.

he took it upon himself to spread the other’s legs, pressing three fingers to ten’s lips. he didn’t need to tell him what to do because those fingers were taken into ten’s mouth, feeling his tongue swirling around them, wetting them the best he could.

the sight only turned on johnny more. 

eventually, he pulled his fingers out, slowly pushing the first up past the rim of muscle that was ten’s entrance. 

ten let out a moan from the feeling he was looking forward to, rocking back into the finger that was now thrusting in and out.

then came a second and a third finger. soon enough, johnny thought he was stretched and removed his fingers, ten whining from the loss.

“wait,” johnny spoke, turning ten over onto his stomach. “get on your hands and knees.”

eager and growing impatient, ten obeyed. that’s when he felt the tip just barely in his arse. 

ten pushed back, hoping he’ll go in all the way. “come on, damn it.”

the blade of the butterfly knife was pressed to his throat, johnny whispering into his ear. “be patient.”

he slid it up to hold ten’s chin up as he pushed all the way in, letting out a groan as he bottomed out, feeling the other’s arse brushing his pelvis. ten moaned at the feeling of being full.

“i’m gonna start moving,” the gang leader said.

”please do.”

and he did. starting off at a slow, boring pace. it was enough to get simple ‘hah’s out of the assassin yet not enough.

johnny tightened a hand in ten’s hair, forcefully pulling his head back as he pressed blade a bit harder on his throat as before, picking up the pace.

he got what he wanted — high pitched moans from ten. he changed his angle just the tiniest bit, hitting his prostate right on. 

the moan from ten was the loudest yet, feeling his knees and hands going weak and feeling as if he was barely able to hold himself up.

he was overwhelmed by the pleasure and the knife on his throat wasn’t helping, the pre-cum starting to stain the sheets.

as expected, ten’s arms gave up, slumping forward and leaving his arse still in the air. he couldn’t rest his head however when johnny jerked it back again, earning a moan from him.

”i’m close,” ten whined. johnny grunted.

”me too.” 

it took one last hit to his prostate for ten to come with a strangled moan, which led to clench around johnny, who came with a throaty groan soon after.

after giving themselves a chance to calm down, they cleaned up, took a quick shower, and got into bed together for the first time.

“you’re actually staying the night,” johnny said softly, kissing the side of ten’s head. 

“it’s not like nakamoto would care anyways,” ten retorted, snuggling up to his boyfriend’s chest. “i like to think we’re kind of like romeo and juliet.”

”romeo and juliet?” johnny echoed.

“we can’t be together yet we still are,” ten replied. “without the dying part.”

johnny laughed at that. “i see what you mean. johnmeo and tenliet.”

now they were both laughing at that obvious shitty joke, it taking awhile for it to die down, a comfortable silence following.

”why don’t you leave nakamoto and come work for me?” johnny asked. ten gave him a look.

”he pays way too much for me to leave,” ten simply answered. “if you promise good pay, you’ll have me.”

”hm,” johnny thought for a moment. “you’ll have me, isn’t that enough?”

”i mean,” ten responded. “i already have you and don’t have to earn it. i have to earn money.”

johnny didn’t have an argument against that. they whispered good night to each other before finally going to sleep in each other’s arms.

—

ten woke the next morning to an empty bed, blinking away sleep. perhaps johnny was downstairs in his study room, handling deals or whatever. he was a gang leader, after all.

he took off the shirt he still had on and threw on random clothes from the closet.

he left the room, heading down the stairs, seeing johnny in the kitchen. he smiled softly at the cute sight of him wearing an apron, cooking breakfast.

he came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “morning.”

“good morning,” johnny replied happily. 

“don’t you have a servant cook breakfast?”

”well, i thought i’d cook for myself,” johnny responded, somewhat defensively. “i haven’t done in awhile. you can judge my cooking.”

ten grinned. “sure.”

everything seemed so perfect and peaceful in that moment. but it quickly went downhill.

for a moment, johnny was cooking breakfast with ten watching with loving eyes from the table, and then the next moment there were guns being drawn and the food being discarded on the counter, the food all over the place.

yuta decided to come himself, his gun pointed right at johnny, who was raising his hands above his head.

”i came myself because someone,” yuta turned his narrowed eyes that were blazing with fury on ten. “can’t do his _fucking_ job. you’re on his side now, huh?”

ten didn’t answer, his eyes wide with panic. he wouldn’t let him shoot johnny. he _couldn’t_ let him. 

“hm,” yuta hummed. “i believe you’re fully aware of what happens to traitors.”

now his gun was aimed at ten.

he pulled the trigger. everything seemed like slow motion — the bullet flew at him, heading right for his chest. 

but it never pierced him.

johnny took the hit for him, the bullet piercing his shoulder. it went right through the other side, blood spurting out from the wound that stained his shirt.

that’s when time returned to normal.

guards were everywhere, yelling ensued. it was utter chaos.

ten stood out the chair, catching johnny in his arms. 

“johnny, you’re bleeding,” ten breathed, sounding like he hadn’t already known that. “you’re actually bleeding! shit!”

”ah, i won’t be if you get me to kun,” johnny smiled weakly. “please.”

”okay, okay...”

johnny’s calm demeanour only made him panic more. 

ten thought for a moment, just a moment, maybe he shouldn’t have become a gangster. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes. didn’t proofread.


End file.
